El sustituto
by EosdeSolaris
Summary: Cuando Yuri toco tierra tras el vuelo desde Canadá se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado Rusia en esos dos años de ausencia.


**_Hice este fic de mi NOTP, para el concurso del gpo de facebook Yuri on ice BL; espero les guste porque me dio muchisimo trabajo poder hacerlo._**

 ** _El sustituto (Victurio)._**

Cuando Yuri toco tierra tras el vuelo desde Canadá se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado Rusia en esos dos años de ausencia. Cargo su equipaje con facilidad, pues como siempre viajaba lo más ligero posible, en su vida no quedaba lugar para cargas innecesarias.

Estaba cansado, y con un bostezo salió por la puerta del aeropuerto de San Petersburgo a fin de pedir un taxi que lo llevara a su hotel. Había tenido un viaje intranquilo, tal vez porque no se había planteado volver aun. Sin embargo le había resultado imposible negarse a los insistentes ruegos de Yuuri y Víctor.

 **-Víctor….-** su nombre se le había escapado de los labios en un susurro entrecortado. Como quien dice un pecado en público. _–Maldito cerdo ¿Por qué tenías que lesionarte?-_ pensó irritado, no necesitaba nada de eso, estaba harto del drama que envolvía a aquel par indisoluble, _-¿indisoluble?-_ su corazón sufrió un vuelco al percatarse que aquella fantasía de su adolescencia podía estar más cerca de lo que se imaginaba.

Sus parpados se cerraron de camino al hotel, apenas un instante, antes de relajarse por completo la imagen que le había acosado en sueños le estremeció. Era el sueño de aquella mañana en Barcelona, en su primer año como sénior.

Había enfrentado a Víctor con violencia, recriminándole por su felicidad al ver el anillo de compromiso que Yuuri le había obsequiado. Ahora le avergonzaba su actitud, sin embargo ya se conocía lo suficiente como para comprenderla. Simplemente había actuado como lo que era en ese momento, un adolescente cegado por los celos. Celos no solo de aquel atractivo talento que había cautivado la mente y corazón de Víctor. Sino también de aquel torpe arrojo del japonés, quien con un simple detalle lo había eliminado de la vista del mayor.

Ahora sabía que había intentado dañar a Víctor físicamente solo porque así pretendía que el otro notase lo mucho que le dolía haber sido sustituido completamente por el otro.

Suspiró. Llegar a su habitación de Hotel era una singular satisfacción. Se desvistió antes meterse en la cama y aunque normalmente necesitaba escuchar música o enviar mensajes antes de dormir, en esos momentos apenas pudo enviar un escueto **-llegue bien.-** Intento no pensar más en Víctor, ni en sus sentimientos hacia él, ni en la cada vez más triste mirada que tenía la leyenda del patinaje.

Al levantarse a la mañana siguiente comprobó que se había despertado demasiado temprano. Revisó los numerosos mensajes que tenía sin leer y sonrió al imaginarse que muy pronto lo vería de nuevo.

Entro al baño mientras hacía sonar la canción que Otabek le había enviado en un mensaje, la tonada era alegre y le instaba a cometer una arriesgada locura.

 ** _"(*1)...Come and get your love…"_**

Se miró al espejo comprobando que ya tenía mejor aspecto que la noche anterior, sus ojos estaban límpidos y descansados y cuando se sonrió a si mismo verificó que a pesar de sus 18 años y los más de 10 cm que había aumentado su estatura, aún mantenía aquella expresión de niño.

Le había gustado aquella canción, así que la puso en reproducción continua antes de empezar a ducharse.

 ** _"…..La la la la la la la la la la la la…Come and get your love"._** Sonrió plácidamente al entrar bajo el chorro de agua caliente, Otabek se había vuelto todo un romántico, quien lo diría, al parecer al héroe solo le hacía falta un Rey al cual darle su lealtad, y aunque solo tras mucho esfuerzo había podido hacerse a la idea de que el canadiense y el Kazajo se pertenecían el uno al otro, ahora no podía imaginarlos separados. Como antes no se podía imaginar a Yuuri lejos de Víctor.

Pero de eso ya había pasado un tiempo, a saber si serian siglos o solo unos cuantos meses.

- **Víctor-** Su nombre se le volvió a escapar en un gemido entrecortado mientras su mano se movía ágilmente hasta su entrepierna **. –Víctor.-** se permitió gemir un poco más alto, después de todo estaba solo.

Quería pensar que las manos que lo tocaban eran las suyas, que el calor que sentía, venia de su cuerpo, que el sonrojo de sus mejillas era disfrutado por sus ojos. Pero aquello no era más que una cruel jugarreta de su propia mente y tras librarse de la tensión de su cuerpo y limpiarse con minuciosidad termino por salir de la ducha.

 ** _Come and get your love_**

 ** _Come and get your love_**

 ** _Come and get your love now_**

 ** _Come and get your love_**

 ** _Come and get your love_**

 ** _Come and get your love now_**

 ** _Come and get your love_**

 ** _Come and get your love_**

 ** _Come and get your love_**

 ** _Come and get your love_**

Tomo el móvil, y paro la canción que parecía acosarlo después de escucharla en tantas ocasiones, para comprobar que se había tomado más tiempo del planeado, trato de secar su largo cabello rubio con la toalla, pero pronto se percató que era causa perdida, apenas se pasó le peine un par de veces antes de sujetarse el cabello en una cola de caballo baja, sorprendido se miró al espejo al notar que su apariencia era muy similar a la del propio Víctor en su juventud. Se puso su ropa de entrenamiento y tomo el resto de sus cosas, y salió de su habitación, desayunaría y luego iría a entrenar con Víctor, solo tenía 5 días para prepararse para la exhibición del evento de caridad, un evento importante en favor de muchas organizaciones altruistas las cuales no se podían permitir decepcionar.

Desayunó con calma, pues aún tenía una hora y media para llegar a la pista. Al terminar salió del hotel trotando, se había planteado tomar un taxi, pero le apetecía calentar un poco y además aquellos paisajes que parecían haber salido de las postales del aeropuerto le reconfortaban de un modo que no había podido anticipar, estaba en casa, al fin.

Víctor llegó a la pista inusualmente temprano, desde que su relación con Yuuri había terminado sentía como si su vida hubiese perdido toda calidez, y aunque ya no tenía aquellos días llenos de dicha que el japonés le había dado, aun le quedaba la helada compañía de la pista. Miro el paquete sobre la banca y un regusto amargo le invadió los labios, aquello solo hacia una realidad aquella ominosa certeza de que nunca volverían a estar juntos en una pista **.-Yuuri.-** una lagrima solitaria descendió por su mejilla y cayó sobre la pista congelándose con rapidez. Estaba cansado, muy cansado, de llorar, de la luz del sol que iluminaba los días indiferente a su corazón destrozado, terminó su calentamiento sin aspavientos, practicó y practicó aunque ya lo hacía a la perfección, intento evitar su propia imagen, sus propios ojos le incomodaban, pues lucían fríos y cansados, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sin poder dormir apropiadamente, sin sentir hambre, sin calmar su sed, porque sus achaques no eran físicos sino que residían en su mente y su corazón. Se llevó la mano al pecho ahí donde la ausencia de Yuuri le había dejado el terrible vacío, ahí donde se había erigido la tumba de su esperanza, cayo de rodillas, destrozado pero sin más lagrimas que derramar, estaba seco; le hubiese gustado rendirse, quedarse ahí y fundirse con aquel hielo, dejar de sentir aquel dolor soporífero y asfixiante que reptante y colérico le estaba aniquilando desde el interior.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse le alertó, obligándolo a erguirse. Yuri Plisetsky entro en la pista deslizándose como una etérea visión de perfección, su esbelta figura y su largo cabello dorado se mostraron orgullosos y fuertes mientras interpretaba con fluidez la misma rutina que el mayor recién había practicado.

 **-Yurio, estas aquí, llegaste temprano.-** dijo Víctor con cierta sorpresa, era extraño pero la presencia del rubio le había distraído lo suficiente como para sentir cierto sosiego **.-¡Huh¡, claro; a eso he venido.** -Yuri se paró en seco al ver detenidamente la expresión del mayor, no pudo evitar acercarse al otro para mirarlo de cerca, estaba pálido, con los labios partidos y los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos **-¿Qué te paso hombre? luces terrible-** le recriminó, esperaba algún reclamo por parte del otro, más para su sorpresa Víctor le abrazo desesperadamente, como un náufrago que se aferra a la última tabla a flote **.-Yurio, que alegría que estés aquí, sabía que tu no me abandonarías.-** El cuerpo de Yuri se crispo tenso por un momento, pero no pudo evitar corresponder el abrazo del otro, quizás incluso le abrazo con más fuerza, en un intento torpe y pueril de recomponer al quebrado Víctor que se aferraba a él.- **Yurio, tengo hambre, vayamos a desayunar.-** le pidió separando se él lo suficiente como para verle directo a los ojos; los chispeantes ojos verdes del rubio le miraron con intensidad, y aunque no tenía hambre, supuso que podía hacer ese sacrificio por Víctor.- **Esta bien, ¿qué quieres comer?.-** repentinamente los ojos de Víctor lucían un poco más vivos, aquello causo que Yuri no pudiese evitar desviar su mirada, levemente sonrojado, el estómago del mayor se quejó con un sonoro rugido, provocando que estese sonrojara avergonzado **-Es la primera vez en días.-** murmuro. Yuri lo miro con una ceja levantada y los bazos cruzados sobre su pecho.- **Quiero decir… lo que sea estará bien, solo que este caliente, tengo frio.-** un fino mechón del cabello de Yuri resbalo por su rostro enmarcándolo de tal manera que a Víctor solo se le abrió más el apetito **.-¿Cómo puede ser que tengas frio en esta época del año?-** le espeto el menor pretendiendo sentirse fastidiado, algunas costumbres resultan tan difíciles de erradicar **.-¿Que tiene ese paquete?,** le peguntó el rubio señalando la caja que descansaba desentendida en la banca, Víctor asintió distraídamente **.-Es tu traje para la presentación, ¿te apetece probártelo?-** El menor se abalanzó sobre la caja como un niño, emocionado **,-Pensé que utilizaría el traje del cerdo, pero si tendré mi propio traje será muchísimo mejor.** -sonreía con amplitud sin darse cuenta siquiera, al abrir la caja se percató de que era de color dorado, completamente distinto, quizás incluso más llamativo que el del propio Víctor - **Pensé que sería mejor que tuvieras uno nuevo, después de todo ahora eres más alto que Yuuri y tu estructura corporal es muy distinta.-** El joven abrazo el traje con cuidado y lo llevo a guardar en el casillero donde había puesto sus cosas, al volver, le soltó un suave **\- Me encanta.-** que hizo que el corazón de Víctor latiera con fuerza inusitada. Sorprendiéndolo.

Terminaron en una cafetería anónima y cercana, donde el mayor termino por pedir _Borsh_ , que engulló con singular entusiasmo. Mientras Yuri comía con calma un par de _Blinís_ con _smetana_ casi indiferente al sabor pues estaba completamente concentrado en las reacciones de Victor _.-¿Por qué estás tan feliz?-_ le espeto fastidiado al ver los interminables halagos que prodigaba al chef. Aunque en seguida sintió una punzada de culpa por su actitud, el mirar al otro con mejor color y expresión era su mejor obsequio, aunque también escandalosamente peligroso **–No lo sé**.-acepto recién percatándose de que en realidad ya casi no le dolía el pecho **.-Tal vez sea porque es la primera comida que disfruto en días; Muchas gracias Yuri.-** El rubio se enderezo en su sitio, tenso y feliz, era la primera vez en años que Víctor lo llamaba por su nombre.- **Estoy seguro que tu compañía ha sido la responsable de que mi ánimo mejorara tanto.-** Le sonrió, y aunque aquella discreta curva no se asemejaba a las que ostentaba antes con toda naturalidad, para Yuri fue la visión más hermosa y reconfortante de su vida.

Una suave melodía llego a los oídos de ambos, Yuri se sonrojo incomodo tratando de no mirar al otro. El mayor se recargo en la silla echando atrás la cabeza en un intento por escuchar con atención. Repentinamente, como si hubiese sido atravesado por un relámpago sus ojos se iluminaron dándole un azul más intenso, _-Una señal.-_ pensó, y en un acto de atrevimiento sin precedentes tomo la mano derecha de Yuri para preguntarle con resuelta seguridad **.-Yuri, ¿Te quedaras en Rusia hasta que terminen las exhibiciones por lo menos?.-**

 _(*2)_ _ **We've been together for a while now**_

 ** _We're growing stronger everyday now_**

 ** _It feels so good and there's no doubt_**

 ** _I will stay with you as each morning brings the sunrise_**

 ** _And the flowers bloom in springtime_**

 ** _On my love you can rely_**

 ** _And I'll stay with you_**

 ** _Oh I'll stay with you through the ups and the downs_**

 ** _Oh I'll stay with you when no one else is around_**

 ** _And when the dark clouds arise_**

 ** _I will stay by your side_**

 ** _I know we'll be alright_**

 ** _I will stay with you_**

Aquella inesperada propuesta le revoluciono el interior a Yuri, quería reír, llorar, gritar, pero no podía expresar todo aquello, no aun al menos, así que respondió lo único que le pareció sensato. **–Sí, Víctor, me quedare contigo.-**

(*1)Come and Get Your Love. Redbone

(*2) Stay with you. John Legend


End file.
